


Weak link

by fishtiddies



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill himself is not a female version, F/F, F/M, NSFW, Other, POV Second Person, Reader is Gay - Freeform, Reader-Insert, but he's possessing a female body, set after the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishtiddies/pseuds/fishtiddies
Summary: Reader has been working at the Mystery Shack as a summer job for quite some time now, and the town's weirdness has not entirely escaped her view despite everyone working hard to conceal it. Still, she's yet to see any concrete evidence that the town is not quite what it seems.This changes as she is approached by a strange woman in the woods, who seems all too confident with her strange fashion emphasizing on yellow, and lacks respect for reader's personal space. Which the reader doesn't entirely end up hating. But can she be trusted?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. "Jill"

The town of Gravity Falls was a weird one. That didn’t take long for you to figure out.

Many of the buildings were brand-new, which initially upon your arrival you had thought to be due to some natural disaster. But Oregon wasn’t necessarily a state in which you would expect a hurricane or an earthquake, so it was puzzling. You inquired this from one of the kids working in the same tourist attraction as you, but he just stammered a bit and then avoided the question, refusing to return to it and proceeding to talk about his great uncles who owned the place instead.

It is not that you weren’t interested in hearing about Dipper’s great uncles; the owners’ adventures which they had written their niece and nephew about sounded legitimately thrilling, and it was heartwarming that they clearly had such a good bond with their relatives. But your question was being avoided. Asking from other people wasn’t much help either. You even asked your boss, but he just seemed to suddenly find the ceiling of the gift shop very interesting and replied with a shrug and “I don’t know dude.” Eventually, you decided to drop the subject for now.

But the buildings weren’t the strangest part, but rather the residents. You had become quite familiar with the aforementioned Dipper as well as his twin sister Mabel, and although they didn’t regularly live in Gravity Falls, they had been there the summer before as well and clearly gotten more accustomed to the place than you were. Mabel was fitting right in with her lovely attitude and quirky interests, and while Dipper was apparently more level-headed, he was always wrapped up in some conspiracy. They interacted with the townsfolk more or less seamlessly. You had a bit adjusting to do. You didn’t dislike the people living there, but it was sometimes difficult to connect with them. It always seemed like they were in on some inside joke that you couldn’t grasp. You doubt that that was their intention, but you felt like an outsider.

Coming out happened as a bit of an accident. You had been living at the Mystery Shack as a while as there was a spare room and it was more efficient to have most employees live at the shack to avoid work distances. Along with you in there were Soos, your boss, and the twins. There was another employee, Wendy, but she lived with her family and only came to the shack during her working hours. Everyone else had pretty much morphed into a strange family-like entity, in which you didn’t only work together, but ate every meal together and watched TV together. Mabel would regularly pull you into hanging out with her friends, and Dipper even once invited you to play his weird nerd game with him (which ended up being quite fun). You were all very familiar with one another, and one day when you were watching TV, you accidentally blurted out a comment about how hot one of the female characters was. All three spared a look at you.

“Haha! That’s pretty gay,” said Mabel, and then went back to watching TV.

“Mabel!” Dipper whisper-yelled, cringing and nervously looking back at you.

“It’s okay dude, we support and accept you,” Soos stated, and then all of you continued watching. That was strangely easy. And due to the town’s tendency to overshare with everyone except you, it wasn’t long before everyone knew. And there was no ruckus. No strange looks your way, not a single one. Which, on the other hand, should not have been too surprising, considering that out of the people walking next to you, one was carrying an ax, one had a pen tucked behind his ear and one was sporting tortilla chips as ear rings. Comparatively, you were probably not that strange. It made you feel just slightly more accepted.

One day you had been invited by Mabel to hang out in Dipper and hers attic room. It was quite messy in there, as neither of the twins seemed too concerned with cleaning up old stuff.

“Sev’ral Timez? Didn’t that band break up like a year ago?” you questioned, looking at a poster on Mabel’s side of the room. Mabel laughed in her usual loud fashion.

“Yup! May or may not have had a hand in that…”

You waited for her to continue but she didn’t elaborate. The room was full of potential conversation starters, but most were on Mabel’s side of the room, as she seemed to like posters. You decided that you’d peered into Mabel’s business enough and turned your gaze to Dipper’s side of the room. He was writing something in a notebook, and accidentally knocked over a huge pile of notes.

“Agh! I should really arrange those…” he mumbled as he put down his notebook to pick the notes up. You took one of them in your hand. It was mostly scribbles that made no sense to you, but a certain phrase had been hastily written over it multiple times.

“Trust no one?” you chuckled.

“Ah, that’s-“ Dipper said, embarrassed, and snatched the note from your hand. A scarlet color had appeared on his face. You smiled, you weren’t super judgmental about teenagers writing down edgy things. It was kind of a part of that age, you thought.

“I wouldn’t necessarily phrase it like that anymore,” Dipper went on, not making eye contact and trying to pick up the notes.

“How would you phrase it?”

“More like, only trust those that you know you can trust.”

“Like me!” Mabel chimed in.

“Yeah,” Dipper said.

“Aww,” you cooed.

“Shut up,” Dipper laughed.

It was quite adorable. It made you wish you could have had as warm a bond with your own family when you were their age. That was your main takeaway from that fleeting conversation, not necessarily Dipper’s sentiment, in its original form or the new one.

You woke up one night to someone opening the creaky kitchen door. The kitchen wasn’t far from where you would sleep, so it was enough to rouse you from your slumber. You considered going back to bed, but then realized that you could use some water and decided to get up now that you were already awake.

You sneaked through the hallway to the kitchen, further opening its door, which had been closed again. Upon entering you heard a gasp and a bowl clanking as it was slightly tipped.

“Dipper?” you asked, pushing the door open entirely to see Dipper wide-eyed, having pulled a chair next to a window and holding onto his bowl of dry cereal.

“Oh, it’s just you… scared me a bit.” Dipper laughed nervously as you walked over to the sink.

“Who did you think it would have been?” you asked in a slightly ridiculing tone, opening the faucet and leaning in to drink.

“I don’t know,” Dipper said.

“Why are you awake anyways? Got hungry?” you pointed down at his bowl of cereal.

“No, I just… couldn’t sleep.” Dipper stated, and returned to stare out of the window. You couldn’t help but notice that he seemed unsettled.

“You sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

You walked back out the kitchen, concluding that maybe he had had a nightmare but felt like he was too much of a big boy to be scared of those. Maybe it was better not to pressure him.

You considered going back to bed but realized that you were already too much awake to fall right back to sleep. You looked out another window. It was quite a beautiful night out; there were even fireflies. You didn’t get that many of those where you came from. So, you put on a coat and boots instead, and went for a walk.

It was dark and a little cold in the night, but the sound of crickets and the wind in the grass was soothing. You decidedly didn’t walk past the window that Dipper was looking out of; you would have probably just scared him again. Taking a different route, you followed the main path that led to town.

Despite the cold and the knowledge that you would feel more tired tomorrow, you were glad that you had gone out. You didn’t get to appreciate this side of the Gravity Falls nature enough. You even saw an owl, and a bat, as well as some forest critters that clearly weren’t prepared to encounter anyone at that time of the night. Then again, neither were you. Which is why it surprised you so much when you heard the grass rustling behind you.

You turned to look, but couldn’t see anything. You looked a little longer, but the darkness revealed nothing. You thought that it had perhaps just been a rabbit, and continued walking, but this time listening a bit more intently and occasionally glancing back. During one of these glances, there was a similar rustling sound, but this time ahead of you. You whipped your head back to look but there was nobody.

Your heartbeat was now getting more rampant, and you decided that it was time to turn back to the shack. And so you did, and strode forward with hurried steps. There was soon another sound behind you, now sounding much closer. You turned around again, stopping at your tracks, but again, you were met with nothing but darkness.

“Evening,” a voice whispered, right next to you ear.

With a small scream you turned back around to face a tall woman. You took a moment to take her appearance in. As you had noted before, everyone in this town was quite quirky. But appearance-wise, you thought that surely this woman took the cake. She was wearing a ridiculous little top hat and a matching bow, and a dark, long coat with a yellow button-up shirt. And high heels! In a forest! Her hair was an apparently dyed, unnatural shade of blonde. Everything about her screamed “obnoxious”. And creeping up on people in the night certainly didn’t improve that notion. But as a generally polite person, you didn’t say any of that. Instead, you settled for:

“God, you scared me.”

“No need to call me a God, I’m not quite there!” the woman laughed. You glanced her up and down one more, concluding that she was in your personal space. Her high heels were giving her enough advantage that she was practically towering above you.

“…Can I help you?” you asked.

“Oh, now that’s quite rude,” the woman remarked. “Not even going to introduce yourself?”

“I’m-“

“I know who you are,” she cut you off. And then grinned, lowering her voice. “I’ve been watching you.”

Your eyes were now wide open. She was seriously scaring you with her antics, but the tone of voice of that last comment combined with her close proximity to you had somehow caused heat to pool down to your abdomen. The woman’s grin widened.

“Despite your rudeness, I’m going to introduce myself! You can call me… Jill.” she said, holding out a hand in front of her, clearly suggesting a handshake. You stepped back a little and then grabbed onto her hand. She shook it harshly, making you think your arm would surely pop out of its socket, and finally causing you to lose your footing and get yanked in her direction. Your face landed on her chest, and you quickly took your had back from her and scrambled back.

“Sorry-“ you began to apologize, ears red, despite feeling like she owed you an apology, too. But your voice trailed off upon looking back at her and noticing that she had in fact opened up the top of her shirt, giving you quite the display of her breasts, only right about covering her nipples. You let your gaze linger a bit too long, and when you looked back up at Jill’s face, her grin was impossibly even wider.

“Liking what you see there, I see.”

Your face burned. You felt that you were quickly losing the ability to form coherent sentences, as all you were able to answer were a bunch of beginnings of words.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, sweetie,” Jill said, now stepping even closer to you and grabbing on to your shoulders. Your hands got trapped between your body and hers, and you didn’t know what to do with them so you just let them stay up slightly below your chin. You could have shoved this strange woman away, but somehow the thought never crossed your mind. You could feel her breath on her face at this point, as well as feel the calm beat of her heart, in harsh contrast to your rapid one. You thought it might have been the dim light radiated from the fireflies, but her eyes seemed to glow yellow. Jill leaned in to whisper in your ear:

“Don’t be scared. I’m going to be very gentle with you.”

Your breath hitched, and then she lightly bit at your earlobe, causing you to make a small noise. She started walking, still holding onto your shoulders, and you back away with her with no hesitation. Your boots hit moss, at which point you realized that she was taking you away from the path. You stumbled a little, but miraculously, she was able to move with her high heels just fine. While walking, she moved the attention of her mouth to your neck, giving it long licks. You arched your head back to give her better access. Finally, she stopped moving you, and retreated from your neck. You looked up at her, and she took your chin in her hand.

“That’s a good girl,” she cooed, and moved the hand that wasn’t holding onto your chin to take your hand in hers. There was now no more hands holding onto your shoulders, so you made a feeble attempt to restore some of your personal space, but your back hit a tree almost instantly.

“Now, don’t run away. I know you don’t want to,” Jill spoke softly, lightly rubbing your jawline, and raised your hand to her breast. You hand was shaking, not knowing what to do, but it finally slipped past the now unbuttoned shirt and wrapped around the breast, just slightly touching the skin. You looked up at Jill for approval, and were met with a pair of piecing eyes. Now that you looked at them closer, they were rather strange. Her pupils were tiny, and the white of her eye seemed almost yellow in hue. As you looked at them, the eyes narrowed into slits, giving her the cat-like appearance of a predator.

“What are you so afraid of? Don’t you trust me?” she asked, her voice low. You thought about that question for a moment. This woman had approached you in the dark, and dragged you into the woods to beckon you to touch her. There was nothing about this situation that should have warranted your trust. The hand holding your mouth was drawing shapes on your skin again, and her thumb traced your lips before slightly dipping into your mouth.

“I trust you,” you voiced, almost surprising yourself. Jill smiled at you and dove down for a feverish, open-mouthed kiss. the back of your head got pressed against the tree behind you, and while you didn’t do much to kiss her back, being too shocked to do so, you opened your mouth further to allow her tongue in. It brushed against the roof of your mouth. You closed your eyes in bliss, and allowed your hand on her breast to feel it. It was not very big, but impossibly soft, aside from the hardened nub in the middle.

Apparently concluding that your hand wasn’t leaving her breast, Jill withdrew her hand from top of yours and took your other hand in it. She broke the kiss and drew back, still staring into your eyes, and then brought your hand to her mouth. She then opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around your fingers. You nearly stopped stroking her breast from the confusion. Her tongue traced your fingers, and then, she sucked on them, throating them to the knuckle before moving them back, and moving back and forth like that. The sight made another involuntary sound escape your mouth. Finally, she let go of your fingers, which felt cold as the night air rushed to them.

“Now that’s a funny taste,” she spoke softly, almost mockingly. “You had a bit fun earlier today, perhaps?”

If your face wasn’t completely red yet, now it sure were. Jill laughed at your expression.

“You’re that lonely, aren’t you? You have nobody real there to get you off, so you make someone up to love you? Someone who isn’t even real?” she continued. You tried to say something in your defense, but while you were distracted, she had raised her knee and it made contact with your crotch. You threw your head back with a moan before refocusing your gaze on her, your eyes now half-lidded. She was grinning again.

“You humans really are nothing but a bunch of animals. It’s frankly hilarious,” Jill said, and laughed as to prove her point. “Although, I think I’m beginning to get the appeal!”

And with that, she pressed her leg against your clothed crotch again. Any time you spent wondering her words was thus quickly cut off, as your mind was taken over by more urgent matters.

“Please,” you sobbed. But she did nothing but stared right back at you.

You ground on her leg experimentally, but at that moment, she withdrew it, causing you to fall onto the moss on your knees. Jill pressed one of her heeled shoes onto your neck, forcing your face to the ground. And then she laughed again, like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

“God, you’re pathetic.” she harshly pressed down with the heel of her shoe once more before pulling it away from you, allowing you to look up at her. You hated to admit it, but there were tears in the corners of your eyes, just from the shock of being pushed down like that. Your hands were stained in soil.

“Why don’t you show me that?” she asked, although it sounded more like a command. You didn’t understand.

“What?”

“Show me what you do, when you’re all alone. Why don’t you stick your hand down your pants- scratch that, take them off, and come undone, right here, right now? Show me that.”

You felt some defiance coming back to you with that request.

“And why should I?”

Jill chuckled.

“So that I can watch.”


	2. Trust no one

Turns out that in the end, you were too far gone to argue. So, in your lustful haze, you did exactly as she wanted you to.

“Oh, yes” she remarked as you traced your clit with the tips of your fingers. You could feel the chill of the night on your crotch after it was exposed, but only for a while.

Jill was looking at you with a mix of predatory amusement and a great interest. Hey eyes glinted in the light of the moon, and the sight left you distracted. Your fingers grew to a halt.

“Fine, I’ll do it myself,” Jill said as she dropped down to your level, and before you could process the situation, she pinned your back against the three behind you.

“Wait-“ you uttered, but Jill didn’t listen as she pressed two fingers against your entrance and shoved them in. You arched your back with a moan. Jill hadn’t bothered to wet her fingers, so the intrude burned at first, but it quickly eased as your own wetness engulfed the digits. Jill begun pumping the fingers in and out much faster than you would have done for yourself at first. It was as if she was impatient.

The pumping of the woman’s fingers by itself was almost too much to handle.

“J-Jill, I…” you managed to say while your breath hitched. The light yellow eyes locked onto you.

“Say that you are mine,” she urged.

“I’m yours!” you cried out, and the pumping of her fingers increased.

“Say that your body belongs to me!” Jill shouted over the noises of both your mouth and you pussy being ravaged.

“…to you!” you moaned.

“Say it properly!” the woman hissed, grabbing you chin with her free hand and yanking it towards her face, which was now inches apart from yours.

“My body belongs to you!” you managed. Jill grinned.

“Good.”

Jill pressed her lips against yours, kept the pumping of her fingers constant and raised the thumb of her working hand to press against your clit. You spasmed through your release, before going limp in her arms; your vision had gone dark.

“Good girl,” Jill whispered in your ear, and the giggled.

It was certainly the most powerful orgasm you’d ever had. When it was at its highest, you felt like surely you had floated out of your body and gone to heaven.

So yeah, about that.

Once you regained your vision, it turned out that you had indeed floated out of your body. This information became clear to you as you saw your apparently lifeless corpse below you, sinking into the mossy ground. You looked disgusting. But you didn’t have time to dwell on the settling feel of humiliation that often comes after orgasm; there were much more pressing issues. Such as the fact that apparently Jill had also collapsed. It looked like a scene of murder suicide.

You tried to scream, but you found that your voice had a strange echoing to it. You tried to back away, but you were in midair – there was nothing to place your feet on, so instead you rolled around in the air helplessly before being able to steady yourself.

And then, Jill staggered to her feet with a shout. She backed away from your body in apparent shock.

“Jill! Can you hear me?” you tried yelling at her, but there was no indication that she had heard you. Instead, she ran away in the direction of the shack, before turning around and heading for the town centre.

It was a relief to see that she was alright. Perhaps she was running off to get help for you. That’s what one would do in a normal situation. Now that you thought about it, the current situation was quite far from normal. For one, you were floating in the air. For two, you had passed out in the woods after having sex with a mysterious woman and were now staring down at your own body, which was moving. For three…

Wait, what?

With disbelief, you watched as your body convulsed to life. The legs moved first, dragging themselves out from under your body where they had been trapped after you fell back on them. The feet steadily planted themselves on the ground and rose up your lower body first, with your upper body trailing behind and your back bending into an unnaturally high arch.

“What the fuck,” you managed to wheeze out.

The mouth of your body had twisted into an impossibly wide grin, and as you body finally stood upright, its eyes opened to reveal a now strikingly familiar, sickly yellow glow. And then, your body cackled. Unlike Jill who hadn’t noticed you at all, your body’s eyes locked onto your see-through form helplessly floating midair.

“Oh, your face is priceless!” you heard your own voice talking to you from your own mouth that wasn’t in your possession, only it was more nasal and uncharacteristically gleeful.

“What- who-“ you tried asking several questions at once, but never got past the first word.

“What, don’t you recognize me?” your body asked, lowering her voice to sound sexier and smiling at you sultrily. Your eyes widened.

“Jill?” you asked in disbelief. She laughed.

“Well, it’s Bill, actually, but I figured I wouldn’t get far with that approach.”

“But… I saw her run away…” you spoke, but then it hit you. This “Bill” had apparently taken over your body. Who’s to say he wouldn’t have done so for someone else as well? The implications of this thought shook you to your core, and were a little bit too disturbing to think about at the moment.

“Wow, that’s surprisingly sharp of you after that whole display,” Bill remarked, before spreading his legs – YOUR legs – and sticking his hand between them and his tongue out.

“Oh, oh! J-Jill… my body belongs to you!” he moaned with your voice. You’re quite certain that in your current state you couldn’t blush, but you felt heat rushing to your face anyways.

“Stop it!” you shouted with disgust. “What are you? Why are you doing this?”

“Just a dethroned dream demon. I have some business to take care of in this town, but as you’ll probably notice it’s quite difficult to get anything done without a real body,” Bill explained, “which is why I took yours! Literally, too.”

An idea struck you. “Is that why you made me say that you own my body?”

“Well, it’s not like that would have been enough by itself. I had to get your mind to a vulnerable state as well. And sex just happens to be the simplest way to make someone like you lose all of their dignity.”

You felt defeated, tricked. Surely, this was nothing but a nightmare? But you knew it wasn’t.

“You know, I wouldn’t have even had to go as far as I did. Who in her right mind would agree to make a show for someone they literally just met? You were far more gullible than I thought!” Bill cackled.

“Stop it,” you said.

“I really should,” Bill replied. “I have some business to attend to.”

And with that, he walked off, still wearing that disturbing grin as well as your body, and fortunately, by now, your clothes as well. He was heading down the path to the Mystery Shack, but unlike Jill earlier (you realized at this point that that probably wasn’t her real name), he had apparently picked the right way the first time.

“What are you planning to do, anyways? If you’re looking for some town secrets, it’s not like they’d tell those to me! They haven’t thus far,” you reasoned. You were ready to latch onto even the smallest hope that he would just return your body to you and the whole thing would be dealt with, but Bill laughed. You were getting sick of his laugh.

“I know all about this town! ‘Secrets’ are not what I’m after.”

You tried paddling in the air as if you were swimming, and managed to just about keep up with him.

“Then what do you need my body for?” you asked, but Bill didn’t respond and you soon found out why. The shack was already in sight, and Dipper was waiting at the door. Bill let his eyelids droop down.

“Dipper! Help!” you tried to yell, but again, your yells fell on deaf ears.

“Where were you?” Dipper asked, his eyes wide open.

“Well, you woke me up, so I thought I’d take a little walk under the moonlight,” Bill said, his voice now a perfect match to yours. It was deeply unsettling. “But I think it’s time to hit the hay now if I am to work tomorrow.”

“You sure look tired,” Dipper said. “Uh, I mean-“ he tried to fix his statement but it was broken by a yawn. Bill yawned too in response, and for just a second his impression of you was broken. He looked weirded out. But then he forcibly turned his expression back to tired, said good night to Dipper and entered the Shack with his eyes almost completely shut. Dipper got in after him, and shut the door behind, leaving you floating outside.

“Wait, Dipper! That’s not me!” you tried shouting out again, but he didn’t return. You went to knock at the door, but your hand went straight through. You followed Dipper and Bill inside, Dipper returning to the attic while Bill headed for your room.

You decided that it wouldn’t be safe to leave him and your body out of your sight. So, you floated to stay above the bed. Bill was rigid on his back, but opened his eyes to meet yours.

“Goodnight,” he said mockingly.

“If you’re a demon, then why would you need to sleep?” you asked, trying to sound condescending but it ended up just sounding pathetic.

“Oh, I’ve learned that lesson alright,” Bill remarked before closing his eyes and starting to snore off. You looked out the window. The moon was still up, and there must have been another couple of hours before sunrise. You sighed into the empty space and prepared to spend the night midair, thinking about your decisions.


	3. Bill's puppet

It was a long night indeed. One would think that not getting tired would be a blessing, but it turns out that there isn’t much to do at night. Especially when you’re no better than a ghost. All one can do is think, and think you did. Dwelling on the events earlier in the night while not blinking an eye as you couldn’t afford letting Bill roam free.

Thus, seeing the rays of sunlight begin shining in through the window was truly a blessing.

There was a sharp knock on the door that roused you from your focused trance and Bill from his slumber. A moment after, an Extremely Loud Mabel barged in.

“Wakey wakey! Come on, you’re going to miss work!” she hollered while grabbing onto Bill’s arm. You were startled. Would he hurt her?

But Bill didn’t seem to be in any shape to do anything right then. His (your!) hair was the worst mess you’d ever witnessed, and he had dark bags under his eyes. All he could utter was a mumble, as if he didn’t remember where he’d been.

“Dipper told me that you stayed up WAY past your bedtime! Worry not my friend, for I have cooked up some Mabel juice!” Mabel announced.

“Yeah, S- Mabel, but maybe a leave a girl a little space to sort out this catastrophe?” Bill said with his eyes lidded, pointing at his hair.

“Oh, oh my god. Take your time!” Mabel screeched before departing from the room with a wide smile and a wave. Bill waved back at her sluggishly before correcting his posture. He let out a small laugh.

“With how skittish you mortals are about pain, how do you ever manage to sleep?” he grabbed his neck and twisted it with a sickening crunch.

“Careful with that,” you grumbled. But Bill was already battling his newfound mess of a hair. Chunks of it fell onto the floor as he brushed through it. You flinched. Was that not painful for him? But if it was, he didn’t seem to mind.

“So, I’ve been thinking. Is there any chance you could give me back my body, if I maybe were able to give you someth- Hey!” Your question was interrupted as Bill waltzed out the door. He had slapped on a pair of ghastly sunglasses from your luggage that you would have rather kept from ever seeing daylight.

Bill sat at the kitchen table comfortably like he owned the place. Mabel slammed a container of some sort of red liquid with colorful dinosaur shapes in it on the table. The plastic prehistoric reptiles floating around helplessly sent chills along your nonexistent spine. Mabel poured some of the mixture into a tall glass. A dinosaur managed to drop in, sending juice splattering across the table.

“Drink up! We don’t want you missing work!” Mabel cheered as Bill downed the contents of the glass in one big gulp. Including the dinosaur. Mabel only looked a little bit startled, which was withering your hopes of Bill being discovered.

“Why does it concern you so much? You’re not my boss,” Bill remarked while choking on the dinosaur.

“Because it’s a big day today, with big news!” Mabel exclaimed, with an impossibly wide smile on her face. Bill’s grin quite matched hers.

“Don’t expect her to elaborate,” Dipper chimed in while walking into the kitchen, right through your invisible body. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

“Hey, what’s with the sunglasses?” Dipper asked Bill.

“Oh, I think I burned my eyes on that little walk yesterday,” Bill groaned.

“Burned your eyes?”

“Or it could’ve been the sun during the day, either way, I woke up and they were irritated.”

“Right,” said Dipper and scratched his chin.

“Hey dudes,” Soos greeted, peeking through the door. “Ready to open the shack?”

“Yeah!” Mabel exclaimed.

“Sure,” said Bill while quite literally stuffing toast into his face, as if he didn’t know how.

“Mabel, can you make me some more Mabel juice?” Dipper asked.

“Okay!” Mabel replied, staying in the kitchen while Bill and Soos departed. You were about to go after them, when you heard Mabel speak in a hushed voice:

“What is it, Dip dip?”

“Don’t call me that. Did she seem strange to you?”

“She _was_ awake for the better part of the night. Maybe she’s just a bit tired.”

“Then what’s with the sunglasses? I’m not buying that story about the moonburn or whatever.”

 _Yes_ , you thought. At least Dipper was more attentive than his twin sister.

“I don’t buy it either. I think she’s just trying to be fashionable! And we don’t judge fashion in this shack,” Mabel justified.

“We should check if she’s,” Dipper paused to look around for someone who might hear, “you know.”

“Dipper, Bill is gone. He was deleted, remember?”

_So they knew about Bill?_

“Yeah, but. What if he came back, when Grunkle Stan’s memories did? I have a bad feeling about this,” Dipper stated.

“Dipper, maybe you should just sleep at night. There’s nothing bad going on, and if you were to check her eyes, then you’d have to explain that to her,” said Mabel. “Besides, today is a very special day and we don’t want to ruin the mood!”

Dipper looked like he was about to argue, but then there was a crash in the gift shop.

“Oh no!” Dipper gasped and set off running to the shop. You followed, worried. But it turned out that a child in the gift shop had just managed to tip over an entire shelf my trying to climb on it.

“That will be 67 dollars,” said Mabel, while Dipper rushed over to clean the mess. You relaxed for a second, but then found that Bill was staring right at you. Supposedly, anyways. The sunglasses made it hard to tell.

“What are you planning to do?” you growled at him. Bill only smiled at you.

The day dragged on. Turns out that working at the gift shop was quite tedious when you couldn’t work yourself. Bill was managing to blend in surprisingly well considering his deranged behavior earlier. Around noon you decided that watching over Bill all day wasn’t any use. Instead, you remembered that Dipper had a habit of writing all kinds of things down and storing his notes in his and Mabel’s shared room in the attic. If he knew about Bill, then perhaps there would be something about him in Dipper’s notes. It was a flimsy lead, but at this point it was the best one you had as Bill refused to answer your questions and you couldn’t ask anyone else.

It turns out that looking through notes is very complicated when your hands go straight through them. But you did make one new discovery right away; you could apparently move light objects like paper slightly, as if you were a gust of wind. You were glad to be invisible just in case anyone would have walked in with you spinning in the air in an effort to move the notes. Eventually, it worked, with pieces of paper scattered all over the floor.

Most of the notes were related to mystery novels, maths, or that nerd game Dipper had urged you to play earlier. There were a few letter drafts for various people, including the “grunkles” as Mabel had dubbed them. There was also some puberty-aged boy stuff that you would have rather not read about. It brought back some memories you would rather discard.

It seemed like your search was fruitless, but then you turned your eyes to Dipper’s bed. There was something barely hiding under a blanket, as if it had been hidden there in a hurry. It took what felt like hours of focused spinning to get the entire blanket to uncover the book, but finally, you managed to read it. It was desaturated with old pages, and had what surprisingly seemed to be Mabel’s handwriting on it. This struck you as odd, because you had literally never seen Mabel write in black ink.

What was even more odd was the contents of the pages. Most of it was Mabel detailing ways to recognize possession of her twin brother. You took note of these ways. There was also a rather disturbing note about Dipper’s body getting thrown off a water tower. This did nothing to ease your stress. The most valuable of your findings was an additional note in blue ink:

“In the mindscape, you can’t do anything unless you have a ‘vessel’, such as a sock puppet. It can allow you to speak, although I’m not sure how that work since puppets don’t have any vocal cords. Hopefully I never get the opportunity to investigate that again.”

You felt light with hope. (In fact, you felt light either way.) If there was a way to communicate with the others, they would surely know a way to get your body back. You descended through the floor into your room, and sure enough, the adorable knitted puppet Mabel had made for you was in its usual place. You experimentally tried slipping your hand into it, and to your surprise, you felt the inside of the puppet and were able to raise it up.

“Woah,” you said. Then you tried moving the puppet’s mouth with your hand as you spoke.

“Woah.”

Your voice no longer echoed into an empty space, but sounded solid instead, as if everything was back to normal.

You kept the puppet in your hand as you headed out of your room. You had to go tell Dipper and Mabel! But as you moved to the door, it opened. You backed away and found yourself face to face with… yourself.

“Took you longer than Dipper to figure out that loophole,” Bill spoke as he removed the ugly sunglasses to reveal his yellow eyes.

You withdrew the puppet from him, fearing that he would take it.

“It’s over, Bill,” you spoke with confidence.

“Well, I don’t think so,” he spoke walking further into the room. You kept backing away.

“If you go out there, don’t you think they’ll be interested to hear how this happened?” Bill questioned. “It just might slip out of my mouth that you willingly let me fuck you out of your body.”

Your blood ran cold.

“You wouldn’t do that. They’re just children.”

“I’m sure they’ll get the gist of it. They’ll understand that all it took for you to get your guard down was some random woman offering to fuck you in the woods.”

You didn’t have a response.

“Well, I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to hear that story. In fact, why don’t I go tell them right now? I could even reenact some of the scenes as you,” Bill chuckled as he spun around to leave the room.

“Wait! Don’t tell them,” you pleaded. Bill turned back around and smirked. He then snatched the puppet out of your hand.

“That’s what I thought.”

You felt more helpless than ever.


	4. Bathroom break

After the last customer had left the store, Mabel scurried over to flip the sign from open to closed and promptly stepped in front of Wendy to prevent her from leaving.

“Stop! We have an important announcement to make!” Mabel stated.

Your head perked up. Wendy shrugged her shoulders and went to sit back at the cash register, while Bill leaned against the wall.

“In the morning mail, we received a-“ Dipper started, but was interrupted by Mabel:

“We got a letter from our grunkles! They’re coming to visit the shack!”

“Woah, dude, why didn’t you tell me?” your boss asked.

“It’s a supriiiise!” Mabel sang.

“Wow, cool! Haven’t seen those two in a while,” Wendy commented.

“Yes, _very_ cool,” said Bill.

Mabel went on to detail the contents of the postcard. The room was full of happiness and excitement, Bill included. And it seemed genuine, too.

“What are you planning?” you asked Bill. His head turned your way. It was hard to tell whether his eyes were pointed towards you from behind the sunglasses, but you could only assume that they were, as Bill excused himself to the bathroom. You followed him into the cramped space.

Bill locked the door behind him and took off the sunglasses. In the dim light, the yellow glow of his eyes was so clear that you couldn’t believe you had missed it the other night.

Your back wasn’t pressing against the wall, per say; you would just phase right through upon contact. Nevertheless, you felt uncomfortable trapped in the small space with a creepy version of yourself. Bill’s grin did not help matters.

“Well?” you asked, wanting to leave the situation as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Bill seemed to pick up on this.

“What?” he asked with a giggle. “ _Now_ you’re uncomfortable being so close to another woman?” he batted his eyelashes. It was uncanny.

“Why are you so happy about Stanford and Stanley Pines’ arrival? What are you planning?” you pressed on.

“Oh, I’m merely looking forward to meeting some old friends!” said Bill. You weren’t buying it.

“So you know them from before? What do you want with them?”

“That’s too many questions at once!” Bill remarked. That’s not how the game works. You need to answer my question first.

“I’m not playing games!” you shouted.

“Then go on not knowing,” Bill said, and reached for the door handle.

“Okay, fine!” you gave in with a sigh. Bill’s grin widened. He sat down on the toilet lid and spread his legs.

 _God, would you stop that,_ you thought to yourself.

“I thought I already detailed to you that I am not, in fact, God,” Bill commented.

“Oh, so you’re reading my mind now?” you asked, trying to sound angry but your startlement shone through your voice.

“Always have,” Bill said. “And I must say, you’ve got quite an imagination. I especially like the stuff in which you’re restrained-“

“Why do you need to ask me questions if you can already read my mind?” you interrupted, flustered.

“I can only see what you’re thinking at the moment, not all the information in your head,” said Bill. “That amount of this place’s protections are still in place. Besides, asking is much more fun! That’s another question answered by the way, I can ask you two now.”

“No way.”

“Take it or leave it.”

You sighed in defeat and motioned him to go on. Bill straightened his posture and looked you into the eyes.

“What are your kinks?” he asked.

“YOU DON’T NEED THAT INFORMATION!”

“Actually I do. It’s important for impersonating you,” Bill cackled. “How else am I going to make someone I have sex with in this body believe that it’s really you?”

“You’re fucking with me,” you huffed.

“Sure am. And I could do it in more ways than one,” Bill remarked, and then reached his hand between his legs.

“Oh, oh Jill…” he moaned, his eyes fixed on you.

“Quiet! Someone is going to hear!” you hissed at him.

“Is that something that commonly happens?” Bill inquired cheekily. You found your chance.

“No,” you answered. “And that’s your second question. It’s my turn to ask now.”

“Touche, kid,” Bill said flatly.

“What are you planning to do when Stanley and Stanford Pines get here?” you asked, carefully considering each word.

“I told you, they’re old pals of mine.”

“But what are you planning to _do_?”

Bill sighed and drew closer to your transparent form. You tried backing away, but found yourself halfway into the wall.

“Might as well tell you, you see, I’m not like the people in this town. I won’t hide the truth from you.”

“Go on,” you urged.

“A little while ago, I was the rightful ruler of this town, and damn near the ruler of the entire universe! If only this pesky family hadn’t gotten in the way. Humiliating, it was. My best chance at breaking through to your dimension was ruined by some kids and grandpas.”

You were already having a hard time following Bill’s story.

“Wait, so… did everyone in this town know about this?”

“Sure did, doll,” Bill said.

You felt a bit crushed. How come nobody had told you? If you only had known, then maybe you wouldn’t be in this situation now!

“So… are you planning to, uh... break through reality or whatever again?” you asked him to elaborate.

“I wish,” Bill sighed. “They blew my chance, so at the very least I can exact some revenge.”

“What kind of revenge?”

“Whatever comes to mind. Torturing the kids would be an easy way, but where’s the fun in that without Fordsie and Stanley witnessing?” Bill laughed.

“What the hell? They’re just children!” you protested, horrified. Bill seemed to relish in watching your reaction.

“Never stopped me before,” he cackled. “And what are you going to do about it?” he drew closer to you menacingly. It was freaky, having your own body be so close to your own. Embarrassingly, you felt warmth at the bottom of your stomach from the situation.

“No- I-“ you tried to find something to say back at him. “If you want to hurt those kids, you’ll have to go through me, first!”

“Knock yourself out,” Bill said, grabbed the door handle, and left the bathroom through your transparent body.

You were left to watch as he pranced back to the twins.

 _I don’t care if he’s blackmailing me_ , you thought.

_I have to find another puppet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of dialogue in this one. but i felt it was important.


End file.
